


Curiosity

by bokeh



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokeh/pseuds/bokeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne knows how to make Lester do whatever he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Lorne Malvo is God and the Devil at the same time. He is the consequence of choices made. And he is curiosity, unhampered by concern of morality or death.

Today he’s a contract killer. He is consequence. He has come for this man, Lorne’s forgotten his name already, this unsuccessful man sitting in his tiny cubicle, who tried to cheat the drug cartel he was running for. Lorne wonders why he did it. How he thought he could get away with it. Organised criminals know what they’re doing, know all the tricks, did he think they were stupid? Lorne doesn’t understand, but he keeps trying. And the man in the boot of the car will die. Because Lorne Malvo is the consequence.

 

However, it is the consequence of deer running across the road at night that the next morning Lorne is sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, in a small town somewhere in Minnesota. He’ll have to use his real name for this, and a cover story, as his next identity is still waiting for him in a mail room in Duluth.

He notices the man to his right. The unassuming man with the broken nose and blood on his shirt. Lorne starts up a conversation, finds this man is quick to tell him everything Lorne wants to know: his name, what happened to him, even the name of the bully that did this to him. He’s not like most people. Most people seem to get offended very quickly when Lorne keeps asking them questions, the interesting questions, the ones he really wants to know. No, this man seems to like Lorne, trust him even, it seems he would tell him anything, just so long as Lorne keeps fixing him with his stare.

He would make an interesting experiment, Lorne decides. Lorne wants to see what would happen if he remakes him into a self-assured man who takes what he wants and has no regrets. If he pushes him as far away from the victim he is today as possible, a man capable of defending himself, even of killing. A man with no care for morality. What would it take?

Then he, Lester his name is, suggests Lorne kill the bully for him. The speed of it takes Lorne by surprise, he didn’t have to prompt anything. Lorne makes certain that he meant it, asks yes or no?, sees the unspoken yes in Lester’s eyes.

Three murders later, Lorne is on his way to Duluth.

 

Three weeks later Lorne’s job is concluded, so he returns and checks in to a different motel on the other side of Bemidji. Lorne finds out just how much Lester has taken control of his life in the past three weeks, even framing his own brother for the murders. If Lester did all this on his own, how much more could he do with Lorne there beside him pushing him on? Lorne knows how he can make Lester do whatever he wants. He’s seen the interest in Lester’s eyes.

Lorne puts his minister outfit back on and casually walks into the insurance shop where Lester works. He tells Lester, who’s trying unsuccessfully to look normal, the address and room number of the motel he’s staying in. Just in case Lester wants to talk, he tells him. He doesn’t think he’ll have to wait long.

 

A couple of hours later, there’s a knock on the door of Lorne’s motel room. 

“Help you?” he asks as he opens the door.

“It’s me,” says Lester unnecessarily. He’s much better dressed than a few weeks ago, in a nice suit and an expensive-looking tie. He seems to have got rid of that awful bright orange coat too. He looks around, checking no-one’s watching. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, Lester,” Lorne replies and steps back to let Lester in.

Lorne watches the way Lester holds himself, more confidently than he did before. He watches him close the door behind him.

“Why are you here, Lester?” asks Lorne. He knows, of course he knows, but it’ll be fun watching Lester figure it out.

“Well,” begins Lester, and yes, it is fun to watch the brief moment of confusion pass over his face. “I haven’t seen you since I, umm, called you over that night, wanted to make sure we’re good, is all.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” says Lorne. “And I hear you’re no longer under suspicion for the murder charge. So why are you here, Lester?”

Lorne watches Lester becoming more nervous by the second. Lester has certainly never done this with a man before, probably never with anyone other than his wife. He needs someone to tell him what to do. He needs permission to take what he wants.

“Did you come here to fuck me, Lester?” asks Lorne, voice steady.

“Jeez, no, no, I didn’t - I’m not -” begins Lester, looking anywhere but Lorne’s eyes.

“Lester.” Lorne waits until Lester looks at him again. “This is what is going to happen. You’re going to unzip my pants and take hold of my dick. Then you’re going to take all my clothes off, and all yours. Then you’re going to take me to bed and fuck me.”

Lester stares at Lorne in shock, then down at Lorne’s zip. “No, no, I don’t -” he begins.

Lorne already knows what Lester’s decision will be. Lester would have run by now otherwise. Lorne‘s getting impatient. He grabs Lester’s hand and places it on himself, so that Lester can feel his hardening cock through the fabric. “Get on with it,” he tells Lester, deliberately deepening his voice.

Lester kisses him then, frantically, runs his hands over Lorne’s shoulders, his chest, everywhere, now that Lorne has given him permission to touch. Soon he’s pulling off Lorne’s jumper, running his hands over Lorne’s skin, fumbling with the zip, pushing down Lorne’s trousers and underpants, finally taking hold of Lorne’s cock and beginning to stroke.

“Strip,” Lorne tells Lester, who is still completely dressed in his nice suit and tie, looking like he’s respectable, civilised, not a murderer.

Lorne watches Lester first take off his tie with care and lay it on the chair, then speeding up, pulling off the rest of his clothes as fast as he can. Lorne kicks off his trousers, and waits, naked, for Lester to catch up.

Once Lester has finished pulling off his socks, Lorne kisses him again, and uses the distraction to push Lester onto the bed. Here he’s got Lester trapped underneath him, and he enjoys the feeling of naked skin against skin.

Lorne takes hold of Lester’s cock, starts to move his hand in a steady rhythm, squeezing a little more tightly around the head. Lester takes the hint and reaches for Lorne’s, more firmly this time. It’s not long before Lester comes, and Lorne watches him until he’s finished, before allowing himself to come all over Lester’s chest.

After Lester has wiped himself off, Lorne lies on his back next to him, pulls Lester in close to rest his head on Lorne’s shoulder. Lester goes, a little surprised. Lorne doubts that Lester’s wife was ever affectionate with him. It makes the next part easier.

“That was a smart move, what you did with your brother,” Lorne tells Lester after a few minutes. “Planting the gun on the kid too, nice. But you’re not out of the woods yet.”

“How do you mean?” asks Lester.

“He might be able to prove that he wasn’t at your house the night of the murders. It’s his word against yours, and well, there’s a small chance they might believe him. It’s best to be sure about these things.” Lorne smiles.

“Sure how?” asks Lester.

Lorne reaches under the bed and pulls out a small handgun.

“Heck, no,” says Lester, “he’s my brother, I can’t.”

“But you can frame him for murder? Face it, Lester, this is a man who never supported you, who wouldn’t stand by you when you needed him most. A brother who was so ashamed of you he used to tell people you were dead. You don’t owe him anything.”

Lorne wonders how long it will take to convince Lester to do this. This is far more than killing someone in anger, this will be planned, premeditated. This will be by far the worst thing Lester has ever done. Lorne knows this. And he wants to watch it happen.

“But, it’s wrong, killing him just - just to keep me out of jail,” says Lester.

“Some species of solitary wasps feed their young on beetles. The wasp will catch a beetle, paralyse it with her sting, drag it into her nest, and lay her egg on it. She doesn’t kill it because the beetle has to still be fresh when the egg hatches. So when the egg does hatch, the larva eats the beetle alive. It eats the less important internal organs first, keeping the beetle alive as long as possible, eating it from the inside out. It’s only when it eats the vital organs that the beetle finally dies. The wasp doesn’t have any concept of right or wrong, Lester, it’s doing what it has to do, to eat, to stay alive. It’s about survival. That goes for the whole animal kingdom, from the biggest beast to the smallest insect.”

Lester is silent, his breath in and out over Lorne’s neck.

 

In the morning, back home, Lester calls Lorne to tell him that Chaz has just made bail. He also knows that Kitty will be out all afternoon trying to sort out legal paperwork for Gordo.

Lorne tells Lester exactly what he is going to do.

 

Lester rings Chaz’s doorbell, aware of the weight of the gun in the right pocket of his old orange coat.

Chaz opens the door and stares at Lester in shock.

“Hey Chaz,” says Lester, “umm – can we talk?”

“Lester,” says Chaz. “How could you? You’re my brother.”

“That’s what I, ahh, wanted to –“ says Lester.

“You’ve got to tell them,” says Chaz, “tell them I didn’t do it. Tell them that you planted that stuff at my house, and on Gordo, oh my god Lester, how could you do that?”

“I will,” says Lester, and Chaz looks at him in surprise. “I’ll tell them, I promise, I - I’m sorry, just let me explain it to you. Please.”

“I’m waiting,” says Chaz.

“No, not - not out here. Can we talk? Inside? Please?”

“And then you’ll tell the cops? Everything?” asks Chaz suspiciously.

“Everything,” says Lester.

Lester steps inside. Chaz shows him to the kitchen.

“Do you have any idea what this has all done to me?” says Chaz, as he sits down at the kitchen table.

Lester pulls out the gun and shoots Chaz in the head, just above Chaz’s right ear, exactly where Lorne told him to. Chaz doesn’t fly backwards, simply falls straight down off his chair to the floor. Lester stands absolutely still as he watches the blood pool out from under his head, watches until he is sure Chaz is dead.

Lester turns to see Lorne behind him. Lorne smiles.

Lorne watches Lester calmly wipe his prints from the gun before laying it on the floor near Chaz’s right hand. Lorne doesn’t need to see what will happen next: Kitty will return in about an hour, discover Chaz’s body and call the cops. They will conclude that he simply couldn’t live with the guilt of the two murders, and close the case.

 

As he drives Lester back to his own house, Lorne wants to know everything. He can read Lester’s expressions so easily, can see almost every thought by a twitch of his eyebrows or the way he smiles. It’s fascinating.

“How does it feel?” asks Lorne.

“Um, good, actually, I mean, of course it’s terrible for his family, but, yeah.”

“Good boy, Lester.” Perhaps he will let Lester suck his cock when they get back. 

 

A week later, Lorne is back in Lester’s basement. Lester is having a new washing machine delivered tomorrow, and needs to check the place is clean of blood. 

Lester doesn’t look like a man who just shot his own brother. He’s enthusiastically telling Lorne about the washing machine he’s ordered, the newest model apparently, all the features it has, more different kinds of wash than a person could ever want, but Lorne isn’t listening. Lorne is wondering how much more he can twist Lester into a man without guilt.

Lorne wants to play a little game with Lester.

Without warning, he pushes Lester up against the old, broken washing machine, kisses him hard while palming Lester through his trousers. Lester stumbles a little, but quickly submits to Lorne’s mouth, his tongue, his hands reaching under his shirt. Lorne drops to his knees and dispassionately watches Lester’s shocked, surprised expressions as he slowly unzips Lester’s trousers. He pulls down trousers and underpants together, freeing Lester’s now very hard cock.

Lorne enjoys Lester’s yelp of surprise as he takes Lester into his mouth. He hasn’t done this with Lester before.

“Jeez,” Lester cries out as Lorne begins sucking him off, gripping Lester’s hips firmly in place. Lester doesn’t know what to do with his hands, he doesn’t think Lorne would appreciate it if he grabbed his hair. He settles for gripping the edge of the washing machine, holding on for dear life as Lorne sucks him.

When he thinks Lester is getting close, Lorne slowly pulls off, staying on his knees. “Lester,” he begins, “I’m gonna ask you something.”

“Now? Why –“.

“Listen to me, Lester. I’m a bad, bad man. I’m a contract killer. I fix people’s problems. I’ve killed men for money, for information, for revenge, and a couple times by accident. If I want to, I can destroy a man’s life, take away everything bit by bit until he’s left with nothing but fear. I’ve cheated, stolen, blackmailed and lied. If you understood everything that I was, would you still want me?”

“Jeez Lorne, you’re asking me this now?” He’s desperate for Lorne to finish what he started, but Lorne only licks a stripe up his cock, from base to tip, before continuing.

“I know a hundred ways to kill a man – shoot him, choke him, slit his throat.” Lorne pauses. “And if you stay with me, I’m going to fuck you every way I know to fuck a man, and you’re gonna let me.”

“Lorne?”

“I’m dangerous, Lester. More dangerous than you can possibly imagine. So answer the question.”

“What – what question? Please – please, just -”.

“If you understood, all that I am, would you still want me? To fuck me?”

“Please, Lorne, please –“.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, jeez, yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, please –“.

Satisfied with Lester’s answer, Lorne takes Lester into his mouth again, takes him all in this time. It isn’t long before Lester comes, hot and bitter, into Lorne’s mouth.

Lorne is sure to spit it all onto the concrete floor. Lester can clean it up later.

 

Lorne hasn’t decided what to do with Lester yet. He really should kill him, he already knows far too much. But Lorne doesn’t have anywhere else to be. He presumes he is now unemployed after what he did to his employer in Nevada.

And he’s having so much fun with Lester.


End file.
